


Fulminate

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [329]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony is fed up with his father ignoring him and has gone for the one thing he knows will attract his father's attention.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 03/26/2000 for the word [fulminate](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/03/26/fulminate).
> 
> fulminate  
> To issue or utter verbal attacks or censures authoritatively or menacingly.  
> To explode; to detonate.  
> To utter or send out with denunciations or censures.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #051 Lunch.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Fulminate

“You can’t keep doing this, Junior.” Senior stared hard at his son who was barely even an adult, yet, while they waited for their lunch to be served.

“Doing what, dad?” Tony questioned faux innocently. 

“Wasting my money.” Senior glared. 

“I’m just living my life.” Tony continued innocently.

“By buying three different cars over one hundred thousand dollars and running up thousands of dollars in restaurant bills?” Senior asked incredulously. 

“Yep.” Tony grinned cheekily at his father. He knew his father only cared about money and if spending his money was the only way to get his father’s attention, he’d take it.

Senior puffed his chest out as he got more and more angry. “You have to stop this now!” Senior yelled. 

“Nope.” Tony wasn’t about to stop the only thing that got his dad to pay attention to him.

Senior growled and finally broke. “You are no son of mine, you worthless piece of garbage.” Senior fulminated. “As of today, you will no longer have access to any of my money. You are officially disowned.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
